1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a practice-type golf putter, and more particularly to one which employs a laser radiator allowing a user to practice aiming at a hole.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Golf is a very popular sport at the present time. For beginners, the most requisite skill is to discipline themselves to aim a hole and putt the ball into the hole in the correct direction and with appropriate force. It is requisite to provide a new golf putter which has an auxiliary device such as a laser indicator installed on the putter for aiding a user to aim at the hole.